Behind the Cameras
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Retos amorosos entre Sabaku no Kouve y yo con distintos personajes de la WWE. Yo hago los capítulos pares y ella los impares. Chapter 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

_Y he aquí los retos impares, este es Carlito/Randy Orton y me ha costado sudores hacerlo por eso a lo mejor no promoterá mucho. Espero que te guste Sabaku no Kouve.  
_

_"__**El venao"  
**_

_Que cuando fui a Puerto Rico estabas llena de chichones,  
no hagas caso, esa jugada, son rumores, son rumores  
y que un tiere te vio andando en los callejones  
no hagas caso, esa jugada, son rumores, son rumores,  
que cuando fui a Nueva York tenia amantes por montones,  
no hagas caso, esa jugada, son rumores, son rumores,  
y que de botellas vacias estaban llenos los rincones,  
no hagas caso, esa jugada, son rumores, son rumores._

_Y que no me digan en la esquina  
el venao, el venao  
que eso a mi me mortifica,  
el venao, el venao  
que no me abucheen en la esquina  
el venao, el venao  
que eso, mira,a mi me mortifica  
el venao, el venao._

Carlos, más conocido como Carlito, arrancó la radio que había puesta en el vestuario y la lanzó hacia las duchas. Dios. Esa canción la traía de cabeza, vale que estaba en español pero hablando de Puerto Rico y de lo que le pasó todo le encajaba a él.

- Joder Carlos, no lo entendía pero la canción tenía su ritmo. – dijo Randy asomándose dentro del vestuario

Carlos se levantó y fue hacia él dejándolo entre la pared de las duchas y él.

- ¿Marcha a que me pongan los cuernos en Puerto Rico y todo el hotel lo sepa menos yo? – le gritó

Randy, que estaba completamente en bolas y con un Carlito sudoroso pegado a su cuerpo, no supo que decir. Le miró a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que desde hace bastante le volvían loco.

- No se español. No se lo que dice la canción. – se excusó Randy

- Oh mierda, es verdad. – exclamó Carlito sabiendo que había metido la pata y se fue de allí

- Te pone cachondo Carlos, ¿eh? xD – se cachondeó Glen mirando a Randy

- ¿Uhm? – murmuró este sin enterarse

Glen le señaló a la entrepierna riendo. Randy se la tapó rojo como un tomate, tenía una erección, no muy grande pero la tenía.

Carlos se dirigió corriendo al hotel donde reservó habitación y se encerró en ella. Dios. Acababa de gritarle algo que nadie sabía a uno de los luchadores que le daba cierto hormigueo en el estómago.

De madrugada unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que se despertara de un salto. Fue ha abrir con el pelo más encrespado que nunca.

- Coño Randy… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó abriendo la puerta – Son las cuatro de la madrugada… - añadió mirando el reloj

Randy entró en la habitación sin permiso y sacó el móvil.

- He encontrado la canción y me la he pasado, también encontré la letra y Óscar me la tradujo. Lo siento. – dijo Randy de carrerilla

Carlos tardó en procesar la información y de mientras cerró la puerta.

- ¿Has venido a pedirme perdón y para que escuchar la canción del Venao? – preguntó Carlos sin dar crédito

- Y bailarla. – dijo Randy poniéndola se puso de pie y cogió a Carlos de las manos

- ¿Sabes bailar salsa? – preguntó Carlos sorprendido

- No…

- ¿Entonces?

- Yo contigo bailo lo que sea… - dijo acercándose a él y moviéndose

Carlos lo miró no muy seguro de que poder hacer, aunque le imitó los movimientos.

_Y que no me digan en la esquina  
el venao, el venao  
que eso a mi me mortifica,  
el venao, el venao  
_

Randy repetía la última palabra de cada verso que sonaba por el móvil y Carlos se reía porque tenía el acento de esta.

- No te rías de mí… - pidió

Carlos se rió más fuerte.

- Perdona pero es que tu pronunciación es…. – empezó, pero fue callado por un beso – Es… Graciosa… - murmuró cuando Randy se separó

Randy sonrió, acarició el pelo de Carlos y volvió a besarle. Este respondió con muchísimas ganas, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Randy para explorar el paladar. Estuvieron así hasta que la canción terminó.

- La canción se terminó… - advirtió Carlos

- Pero ya tengo lo que quería en realidad… - murmuró Randy quitándole la camiseta

Carlos no dijo nada y se dejó besar el cuello los hombros…

En poco tiempo ambos estaban completamente desnudos y Randy masturbaba a Carlos presionando su erección contra la entrada él.

- Entra ya… - suplicó Carlos

- ¿Ya? – murmuró Randy con miedo - ¿A pelo?

- Sí… Solo con el condón… - pidió Carlos

Randy asintió y entró de una vez en Carlos. Este profirió un grito de dolor pero por los movimientos que Randy empezó enseguida se le pasó. Estuvieron moviéndose acompasados hasta que ambos se corrieron.

- Joder… ¿En serio te gusta la canción de "El Venao"? – preguntó Carlos recuperando el aire

- Claro… - murmuró Randall besándole en la mejilla y durmiéndose a su lado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ala xD No vuelvo ha hacer ningún fic más con esta pareja, ¡lo advierto! Y la canción la canción existe, ponerla en YOUTUBE XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**  
** ¡Segundo reto! Me mola la verdad pues esta pareja la adoro: Shane/Triple H.  
Espero que te guste y recordar que esto lo quería hacer de fic pero viendo que no podía seguirlo  
y ¡me lo has puesto a huevo! Espero superarlo y que te guste!_  
**  
****Adolescen****te****s**

El sol iluminaba las copas de los árboles de la ciudad de Connecticut. Era verano, y aunque hacía un sol reluciente, soplaba un viento fresco, agradable. Las terrazas de cafeterías y heladerías estaban abarrotadas de gente, cada uno riendo con su acompañante, tomando café o comiendo un helado.

Paul Levesque estaba sentado en unas de esas mesas, mirando a la nada, bebiendo un capuchino.

Al poco de estar allí, llegó la mujer con la que había quedado, se levantó para recibirla y darle dos besos.

- Hola Steph. - le dijo

- Hola Paul. - saludó su ex mujer

Paul y Steph, llevaban seis meses separados. Todo había sido de mutuo acuerdo, ninguno de los dos no sentía ya nada por el otro y no tenían problemas pues no había niños de por medio. Siguieron siendo amigos, los buenos amigos que eran antes de que se casaran.

-Y dime Steph.- comentó Paul tras un rato de charla.- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

Steph sonrió tímidamente.

- ¿Sabes? Hace un mes, cuando iba hacía Nueva Orleáns, me encontré con el chico del que me enamoré en el instituto, estuvimos hablando…Y bueno… Estamos saliendo.-confesó

- ¡Me alegro por ti! - respondió Paul animado

- Gracias… - dijo Steph sonrojada.

Paul le sonrió, alegre.

- Oye…-comentó Stephanie - Nunca… Nunca me dijiste quien fue tu primer amor.

Paul se atragantó con el café

- Es… Es demasiado largo de explicar… - dijo tosiendo

- ¿Se puede saber por qué has reaccionado así? - preguntó Steph casi riendo. - Era un cardo ¿o qué?

- Esto… No… Si no que es… Muy largo… - dijo Paul haciendo todo lo posible por no responder

- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. - dijo Steph. - Hasta mañana claro… - murmuró con media sonrisa mirando el reloj

Paul se sonrojó.

- ¿Seguro quieres saberlo? - le preguntó sin apartar la vista del café

- Claro que sí. - respondió ella divertida, a saber Dios con que podría salirle Paul

- Fue Shane. - dijo Paul poniéndose cada vez más rojo

- ¿Shane? ¿Qué Shane? - preguntó Stephanie confundida

- Shane Mcmahon, tu hermano. - dijo este mirando el café

- OSTIAS - gritó Stephanie, media cafetería la miró

Paul seguía allí un poco rojo, se cambió la gorra poniéndose la visera donde la frente para que le tapara los ojos. Cuando la gente volvió ha hablar, Steph acercó la cabeza hacia Paul para hablarle en voz baja.

- ¿Shane? ¿Mi hermano? ¿El mismo Shane Mcmahon que va ha heredar la empresa? - preguntó Steph

- El mismo. - respondió Paul sonrojado

- ¿Cómo fue? Cuenta, cuenta. - pidió cotilla

- Fue en el instituto… Y es demasiado… Largo de contar. - dijo Paul rojo

- Te lo he dicho. - dijo Steph - Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

- Está bien… - dijo Paul

- ¡De adolescentes! ¡Que bonito! - exclamó Steph

- ¬¬ Que sepas que tenía todas las cosas en su sitio… - murmuró Paul

- Cuenta, cuenta… - repitió Steph

- Repetí un curso por él. - dijo Paul

Steph le miró sorprendida.

- Sí… Lo vi en un curso inferior, y sabía que si yo repetía el iba ha estar en mi clase… Así que… Suspendí todas las asignaturas de 4º año para estar en su misma clase…-comentó Paul

Stephanie se quedó sorprendida y esperó, impaciente, a que continuara.

_- Hola. - saludó Paul_

_- Hola… - saludó Shane sonrojándose, a pesar de todo, era tímido_

_- ¿Eres Shane Mcmahon? - preguntó_

_Shane asintió._

_- Hola, yo soy Paul. - saludó y le extendió la mano_

_Shane suspiró aliviado y le estrechó la mano._

_- ¿Por qué suspiras? - preguntó sentándose a su lado_

_- Creí que me ibas ha preguntar si era hijo de Vince Mcmahon. - dijo Shane_

_Paul rió._

_- Se que eres hijo de ese hombre, no hace falta que te lo pregunte… - dijo Paul con una risa_

_Shane también rió, esa risa era contagiosa y además le encantaba. Le gustaban los ojos brillosos de Paul, todas sus facciones._

_- Cuéntame ¿Qué vas ha estudiar cuando salgas de aquí? - preguntó Paul_

_- No sé… Supongo que seré luchador y estudiaré algo relacionado con económicas para dirigir la empresa de mi padre… - dijo Shane con media sonrisa_

_Paul le miró, al verle así de cerca, pudo fijarse que tenía unos ojos preciosos, marrón oscuro, brillantes, bonitos._

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de aquí? - preguntó Shane sacando la libreta_

_- No sé… Me gustaría dedicarme al Wrestling… - comentó_

_Shane le miró, y abrió la boca para contestar, pero en ese momento entró su tutora y tuvo que cerrarla._

- ¿Así que...ahí os conocisteis? - preguntó Stephanie

Paul asintió.

- Creo… Aún creo que la primera impresión que se llevó fue que me había acercado a él solo para hacerme su amigo, y poder entrar en vuestra empresa

- Cualquiera en nuestra situación o en la de mi hermano, pensaría lo mismo. - afirmó Stephanie

- Lo sé, pero yo solo lo quería. - dijo tímido

Stephanie sonrió, y Paul continuó su relato.

_El curso comenzaba como cualquier otro, con sus broncas y desvaríos. Shane, ya sabía lo que sentía hacia Paul, el estómago se le movía de nerviosismo cuando estaban cerca, cuando tan solo se rozaban._

_Lo mismo le pasaba a Paul, además de eso, tenía unas ganas locas de declararse, decirle a Shane lo que sentía por él. Pero, por aquella época, la homosexualidad no estaba bien vista, y seguramente, acabarían mal, fatal._

_De eso podía dar fe un compañero de clase, que soportaba todos los días las collejas e insultos del resto de compañeros. _

- ¿Solo por eso no te atrevías ha decírselo? - preguntó Stephanie

- Por aquella época aquello no estaba bien visto. - repitió Paul - Y Frank, era un poco amanerado y llegaron a meterle una paliza en la graduación solo por eso. - dijo Paul

Stephanie quedó sorprendida y Paul continuó.

_Shane y Paul, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos. De eso no cabía duda, pero aún, ninguno se atrevía a decir lo que sentía, simplemente era por el miedo, las represalias, además, ninguno de los dos creía que el otro sentiría lo mismo._

_El segundo trimestre empezó con una alegría para ambos. El tutor, organizó una excursión al campo, donde dormirían en bungalow de dos personas uno muy separados del otro, solo para que disfrutaran del silencio de la naturaleza por la noche, e hicieran carreras de orientación por el día._

_- Estaremos juntos en la misma caseta ¿no? - preguntó Paul a Shane en cuanto el tutor habló, agradeció el tumulto de la clase_

_- Si tú quieres, claro. - dijo Shane con media sonrisa_

_- Por supuesto que quiero. - dijo Paul y le dio una palmada en el hombro._

_Shane asintió y sonrió, bajó la vista para que Paul no se diera cuenta de que se había sonrojado. Esto, no pasó inadvertido para Paul y también se sonrojó, pero se ocultó la cara con las manos para que no se le notara._

- ¿Y te declaraste en esa excursión? - preguntó Stephanie

Paul asintió.

- Me costó lo mío… Pero al final pensé… Que lo hacía ahora… O no lo haría nunca… Y eso sería peor… - dijo Paul y siguió

_Llevaban cuatro días ahí, en el bungalow. Dormían en camas una enfrente de la otra, Paul dormía con nerviosismo, el segundo día tuvo un sueño erótico con Shane, gracias a dios este no se dio cuenta y pudo despertarse en plena noche para aliviarse._

_Era la última noche que quedaba y Paul quería declararse ya, sería peor o mejor, pero quería hacerlo. Sabía que no encontraría otro momento. _

_- Oye, ya que hoy es la última noche, ¿por qué no juntamos las camas y no dormimos, nos limitamos ha hablar? - propuso Paul rojo y temeroso_

_- Vale. - aceptó Shane con una sonrisa_

_Pusieron las camas una a la vera de la otra, cada uno se metió en la suya apagaron la luz y se quedaron mirando al techo. Estuvieron un rato hablando, de nada en particular, a Paul le latía el corazón con violencia, nervioso. Oyó a Shane suspirar, se giró y vio que ya se había dormido._

_Paul suspiró y quedó de costado para observarlo mejor. El aire que expulsaba suavemente por los labios entre abiertos, era apenas notable. Pasó un dedo por los labios de este. _

_Shane suspiró y medio sonrió. Paul sonrió y acercó su rostro al de Shane, echó su aliento sobre la mejilla de este, Shane se sonrojó y se movió quedando cara a cara con Paul, sus labios se rozaron, Paul se sonrojó y Shane se despertó._

_- Perdón… Yo… - dijo Paul nervioso sonrojándose_

_Shane se puso muy rojo y se sentó en la cama._

_- Shane…-dijo Paul. "O lo hago ya, o no lo haré nunca" pensó_

_Shane se volvió y se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos._

_- Shane… - dijo Paul nervioso. - Esto… Me gustas. - le confesó_

_Shane quedó boquiabierto, no se atrevía decir nada, jamás creyó que Paul era homosexual, simplemente… Nunca pensó que…_

_- Ya se que tú no sientes nada por mí, y no quiero que por esto dejemos de ser amigos… Solo quiero que… Ni me insultes ni… - dijo Paul_

_No terminó la frase, Shane se acercó a él y lo besó con suavidad. Disfrutando los labios de Paul. Este, quedó sorprendido, jamás creyó que Shane fuera ha hacer aquello._

_Al poco, Shane se separó con cuidado._

_- Tú a mí me gustas mucho. - confesó Shane colorado_

_Paul le miró, le brillaban los ojos y la presión que sentía hace poco en el pecho, fue desapareciendo, Shane le volvió a besar. Hormigas recorrían el estómago del puro nerviosismo._

_Se inclinó sobre Shane dejándole a este tumbado en la cama, aún seguían besándose. Al cabo de un rato, acabaron durmiendo abrazados._

- Woow, así que al final te atreviste a declararte. - le dijo Stephanie emocionada

- Sí… Me costó lo mío, y en cuanto se lo dije, temí a lo que el pudiera decirme si no sentía lo mismo… Ahora, me quedé a gusto, y más aún cuando el me dijo que también le gustaba. - confesó Paul

Stephanie sonrió encantada.

- ¿Y qué? ¿La primera vez fue con él? - preguntó Steph

Paul se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza, Stephanie se acomodó en la silla y pidió dos cafés más, dispuesta a seguir escuchando.

_- Oye… - murmuró Shane a Paul cuando se hubieron quedado solo en los vestuarios antes de ir a gimnasia_

_- Dime… - dijo Paul con media sonrisa atrayéndolo hacia él para besarle_

_- Mi madre se va hoy con mi hermana a un médico que vive en la otra punta del país… Mi padre está de show en otro estado… No va ha ver nadie en casa y… Por si te querías venir…_

_- ¿Solos? - preguntó Paul entre beso y beso_

_- Solos. No vendrá nadie hasta mañana por la tarde… - respondió Shane con una sonrisa_

_- Me encantaría… - dijo Paul con una sonrisa_

_- Bien… - dijo Shane sonriendo - Cuando salgamos... Vamos a casa directamente…_

_- Claro… - dijo Paul y ambos salieron del vestuario dándose empujones, como si se hubieran enfadado por algo_

- Así que aprovechasteis que no estábamos para hacerlo… - dijo Stephanie emocionada

- Claro ^^ - dijo Paul sonriente

- Por eso te vi al día siguiente allí… - comentó esta - Claro… Que solo eras un amigo de Shane que acababa de llegar a por unos apuntes… - recordó esta

- Claro… No era plan de decir la verdad

Paul se quedó mirando a ningún sitio y recordó como fue su primera vez.

_**Paul terminó la cena que había estado tomando con Shane, podía saber, a ciencia cierta, lo que iba ha pasar esa noche. Llevaban dos meses saliendo, y estaba nervioso, con 16 años, tenía las hormonas alborotadas y encima, sería su primera vez… **_

_**- Vamos… Vamos a mi habitación… - dijo Shane cuando apagaron la tele para ir a "dormir"**_

_**Paul sonrió y agarró de la mano a Shane para dirigirse hasta ella. Cerraron la puerta, Shane apoyó en ella a Paul y se puso sobre él para besarle. Paul respondió al beso, retirándole la camiseta con cuidado. **_

_**Se tumbaron en la cama y se desnudaron con cuidado. Cuando Shane estuvo desnudo, Paul le besó todo el cuerpo, recorriendo con su lengua todo el torso. Llegó al bajo vientre y depositó un suave beso cerca de la zona puvica de Shane. **_

_**Este emitió un gemido suave y subió las caderas por el contacto. Paul se separó y observó un momento a Shane. Su piel, era blanca, apenas bronceada, suave. Se volvió ha inclinar sobre él y siguió besándole, frotando su cuerpo con el suyo.**_

_**Ambos gimieron, le gustó aquella sensación, Paul repitió y volvieron a gemir. Paul bajó una mano para rozar el miembro erecto de Shane, este le respondió con un gemido y un movimiento de caderas.**_

_**Paul lo entendió y rodeó con su mano derecha el pene de este, comenzó a mover la mano de arriba-abajo, mientras, giró a Shane.**_

_**Ambos gemían con rapidez.**_

_**- ¿Estás preparado? - le preguntó en un susurro Paul**_

_**Shane, a modo de respuesta, apretó su trasero contra el miembro de Paul. Gimió.**_

_**- Tomare eso como un sí… - murmuró Paul**_

_**Shane se aferró a las sábanas y Paul fue entrando poco a poco en él. Con cuidado. Shane no pudo evitar gritar cuando Paul terminó de introducirse. Esperó a que se acostumbrara y comenzó a dar embestidas, suaves.**_

_**Fue aumentando poco a poco el ritmo, a medida que también iban aumentando los gemidos de Shane y Paul. Este último, no dejaba de masturbar a Shane así que el placer, era mayor.**_

_**Paul acabó corriéndose en Shane, con una última embestida, con un sonoro gemido. Shane se vino en las manos de Paul con otro gemido, ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, acababan de sentir, la pasión, la lujuria de su pareja.**_

- Paul… Vuelve… - dijo Stephanie agitando la mano delante de los ojos de este

Paul movió la cabeza y se sonrojó.

- Perdón… Me… Me abstraje… - dijo

- Ya… Pensando en cuando te acostaste con mi hermano ¿no? - preguntó Stephanie riendo

- Sí… - murmuró Paul rojo

Estuvieron un poco en silencio, hasta que Stephanie decidió hacer la pregunta crucial.

- ¿Por qué os separasteis? ¿Por qué no seguisteis juntos? - dijo Stephanie

- El rechazo. - dijo Paul. - Miedo ha ser rechazados

-Pero… ¿por qué?-preguntó Stephanie de nuevo

- Ya de por sí, por aquella época, era un problema ser homosexual, y yo quería seguir siendo luchador, eso era otro problema mayor… Tú hermano, a ser hijo del gran Vince Mcmahon, no tendría problemas, pero si alguien conocía de mi orientación sexual, no iba a tener ningún futuro como luchador… Y tú padre no me ayudaría a entrar en su empresa porque ya tuvo bastantes problemas cuando Paterson anunció que era homosexual… Así que… Lo dejamos… - explicó Paul

- Vaya… - logró decir Stephanie

Paul comenzó a reírse.

- ¿De que te ríes? - preguntó Steph divertida

- Es que me estaba acordando… Bueno.. Dos semanas antes de dejarlo, estábamos en vuestra casa, "solos" y estaba con Shane en su habitación y nos estábamos metiendo mano a saco… - le contó Paul. - Y bueno… Tú padre llegó y "nos pilló".

Stephanie se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Qué os pilló? ¿Os pilló y no dijo nada?

Paul se rió más fuerte.

- Bueno…. No se dio cuenta de que Shane estaba conmigo… Venía un poco alegre y como yo por aquella época también tenía el pelo largo... Además de que no se me veía muy bien… - comentó Paul - Me confundió con una mujer

Stephanie se partió de risa. Paul sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, tenía buenos recuerdos de la relación que tuvo con Shane, pero le había dolido recordarlo.

- ¿Sabes? - dijo levantándose y sacando la cartera para pagar. - Me gustaría… Me gustaría volver ha estar con tu hermano, le hecho de menos…. - dijo y se fue

Stephanie vio como se marchaba Paul y sonrió. No se hubiera esperado aquello, pero tampoco le importaba.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cortísimo fic entre David Batista y Edge. Espero que os guste. (Ya se que es corto pero al menos podéis pensar de que es cierto que Batista tiene 3 yorkshire de mascota porque se siente identificados con ellos… Y ahora a Andrea le sale la vena macarra y dice: seguro que es por el tamaño de la polla xD)_

**Yorkshire**

David paseaba a los perros por un parque cercano a casa. Eran las cinco de la mañana y como no podía dormir más decidió ir a que vieran la luz.

- Vaya. – dijo una voz conocida – Es verdad lo que decían… Dave Batista tiene tres yorkshire de mascotas…

David se volvió y rió.

- Coño, Adam. No te veía desde… Desde el draft xD ¿Qué haces aquí? Porque esto es Estados Unidos y tu vives en Canadá… - dijo

Adam se acercó y acarició a los perros que empezaron a lamerle los dedos.

- David. Me paso 320 días al año en este país. ¿De qué te extrañas?

- De que estés a las cinco de la mañana hablando conmigo en un parque a oscuras donde no hay nadie. – dijo David

Adam rió y se puso de rodillas ante David.

- ¿Lo de decirme que no hay nadie va con segundas intenciones? – preguntó

- A lo mejor… - dijo David desabrochándose el botón del pantalón

Adam rió y desabrochó la cremallera, le bajó un poco los pantalones y empezó a masturbarle hasta que David tuvo una erección considerable. Cuando la hubo tenido, comenzó a chupársela.

Pasaba la lengua por el glande y luego se lo metía más a lo hondo para hacer más virguerías por allí. David echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, soltó las correas de los perros y cogió la cabeza de Adam con ambas manos para darle la velocidad que el creyera conveniente.

Continuaron así hasta que David se corrió bañando toda la boca de Adam de un líquido espeso y caliente que el tragó sin rechistar.

Empezaron a sonar unos pitidos desconcertantes, como los de un despertador.

David dio un brinco en la cama.

- Coño, era un puto sueño. – se dijo y miró el reloj

Eran las cinco. Salió a la calle y sacó a los perros, a ver si se convertía realidad….


	4. Chapter 4

_Este fic ha sido más fácil de escribir, lo juro xD. Además de que es una pareja que es bastante… Evidente: Paul London/Brian Kendrick._

_Ea, a disfrutá._

**Se busca apartamento**

- Bien, ya estamos aquí. – dijo Brian ante un gran bloque de apartamentos – Ahora, a buscar el de Paul.

Brian buscaba como un loco la casa de Paul. No le había dicho lo que quería cuando se fue de baja y contando de que luego le habían despedido no había podido hablar con él. Ni tan siquiera le había cogido el teléfono, pero había buscado su dirección en la guía y fue a buscarle. Una vez que llegó a la dirección que decía la guía telefónica, se puso a buscar la habitación.

Se plantó hasta el número 235 y llamó a la puerta con insistencia.

- ¿Quién es…? – preguntó Paul abriendo la puerta

- Soy Br… - comenzó este – Dios Paul, ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó

Paul tenía una barba bastante poblada, tenía ojeras y estaba completamente desaliñado.

- ¿Cómo coño sabes donde vivo? – preguntó entornando la puerta para que solo se viera su cabeza

- Te busqué en las páginas amarillas, venía ha hablar contigo, como es que estás… ¿Así? – preguntó Brian

- Los despidos no le sientan bien a nadie, y más después de los problemas que tuve. – contestó

- He venido ha hablar contigo. – dijo Brian tragando saliva

- La casa está echa un asco, no creo que te guste. – murmuró Paul bajando la vista

Brian empujó la puerta y Paul a regañadientes le dejó pasar.

- Bien. Tenías razón: la casa está hecha un asco. – admitió Brian, arrugó la nariz por el olor a cerrado que hacía

- Te lo dije, mejor es que te vayas… - murmuró Paul avergonzado

- Dúchate, aféitate y aséate. – pidió Brian – Yo de mientras recogeré la casa.

- No hace falta que hagas nada por mí. – espetó Paul

- Quiero hacerlo. Además he venido aquí para decirte algo muy importante y no me iré sin decírtelo, así que acicálate, vístete y hablaré contigo. – ordenó Brian

- Dudo que tenga ropa limpia…

- Da igual, yo te la lavo. – dijo Brian

Paul suspiró y se metió en el baño, Brian comenzó a recoger toda la casa, hizo la cama lavó toda la ropa que se encontró tirada, fregó, limpió cristales y sacó la basura. Cuando regresó a la casa Paul tenía la puerta del baño entre abierta y se limpiaba la cara tras habérsela afeitado.

- Ya tienes mejor cara. – reconoció Brian sonriendo

Paul sonrió y salió del baño aún con la toalla.

- Gracias. Joder… Parece un apartamento nuevo. – dijo riendo

- Soy un manitas de la limpieza, ya lo sabes. – dijo orgulloso

- Dime, ¿qué querías decirme? – preguntó Paul apoyándose en la puerta

Brian tosió y cogió aire.

- Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo contigo luchando en parejas y haber estado tanto tiempo juntos me he dado cuenta de que…

- Te quiero Brian. – dijo Paul tapándose la mitad de la cara con la toalla

Brian levantó la cabeza y miró a Paul.

- Eh…. – logró decir

- Desde que estuvimos juntos comencé a sentir algo por ti, quería alejarme de todo y pasar las noches contigo, las borracheras contigo necesité estar un tiempo de baja para pensar eso, pero luego me despidieron y por eso me has encontrado… Así.

- Me lo podrías haber dicho. – dijo Brian –Yo siento lo mismo desde que te conocí…

Paul mordió la toalla que tenía en las manos.

- Creo que debería de haberlo dicho antes… ¿No? – preguntó

- Nunca es tarde si la sopa es buena. – dijo Brian, se arrodilló ante Paul y le quitó la toalla

Paul tragó saliva y se apoyó bien en la pared dejando que Brian jugara con su miembro. Agarró la cabeza para marcar el los movimientos que quería que siguiera.

Tras estar un poco así, Paul se lo pensó mejor. Brian le miró creyendo que se arrepentía pero no era así.

Paul lo puso de pie y lo arrastró hasta la cama, lo puso de espaldas a ella y el se puso encima. Buscó condones en la mesita de noche y cuando dio con ellos se puso uno, entró en Brian de una vez haciendo que este gritara.

- Eres brusco… - murmuró Brian – Me gusta… - rió

Paul sonrió y embistió hasta que se corrió y provocó que pasara lo mismo con Brian.

- Creo que deberías de habérmelo dicho antes… Me hubiera ahorrado de buscar la forma de decírtelo. – rió Brian

- Menos mal que me encontraste, si no… - murmuró Paul y cayó rendido

Brian rió y también se durmió.


	5. Chapter 5

_El título de este fic va por algo que siempre me dice Irunachan y el reto lo siento pero no pude evitar meter a un personaje. La pareja es HBK/Chris Jericho pero yo sin querer metí a alguien xDD ¡¡Espero que no te moleste retadora!!_

**Duro y Grande (D&G)**

- ¡Vamos! ¡Más fuerte! – gritó Shawn

Chris rió, hizo sonar el látigo contra el suelo y le dio a Shawn con él dejándole una marca en la espalda.

- Dios, ¡quiero más! ¡Algo más duro! – gritó el dolorido

Chris rió, se arrodilló antes las nalgas de Shawn y le introdujo un consolador grande y duro. Shawn gritó, estaba atado a una pared así que lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar y gemir como un descosido cada vez que Chris metía y sacaba el consolador de su trasero.

- ¿De esta forma es como me pagas la de golpes que te di en No Mercy? – dijo Shawn entre gemidos

- No creo que sea un castigo para ti. – dijo Chris, tiró el consolador hacia atrás y metió su propio miembro tras rodearlo por un latex – Tu mismo me has… Am… Me has dicho que te gusta lo extremo así que ahora toca… Afrontarlo.

Shawn rió. Ambos siguieron gimiendo hasta que se corrieron.

Paul se levantó de la silla donde estaba viendo todo.

- Sois un poco violentos vosotros… - dijo limpiándose las manos con un kleenex

- Pero te ha gustado. – dijo Shawn extenuado mientras Chris le soltaba

- Eso es obvio. – dijo mientras se limpiaba parte de la barriga - ¿Vais a repetir?

- Claro. – dijo Chris

- El que es jodido y pegado en este juego soy yo, ¿os importaría que yo decidiera? – preguntó Shawn

Paul rió y besó a Chris, eso de ponerle los cuernos a su mujer con compañeros de trabajo era divertido.

- ¿Me habéis escuchado? – dijo Shawn

- Sí. – dijeron Chris y Paul – Que te tomemos en cuenta la próxima vez que queramos hacerlo.

- Así que la próxima vez que quedemos, avisa tú. – dijo Chris

- Gracias. – dijo Shawn, se vistió y fue.

Paul rió y también se quitó del medio, dejando que Chris recogiera solo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Esta pareja si que me trae de cabeza. Shane/Steph. Un incesto hasta ahí normal xD (Ahora es cuando algunos dirían: UN INCESTO ES NORMAL?. ¿Pero saben qué? Me la pela lo que me digáis xD) Y como requisitos, Stephanie tiene que seguir casada con Triple H y Vince tenía que pillarles. A ver que te parece…  
_  
**Impaciencia**

Shane no era un hombre paciente gracias a su TDAH por eso cuando vio las duchas del vestuario masculino repletas no se lo pensó dos veces: cogió su bolsa de deporte y se dirigió al vestuario femenino sabiendo que allí solo había una persona.

- Hola hermanita. – saludó mientras dejaba la bolsa sobre el banquillo

- ¡AH! – exclamó esta tapándose la parte superior pues se acababa de quitar el sujetado - ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – preguntó

- Ducharme… - respondió Shane desnudándose con tranquilidad

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces en el vestuario masculino? Con el resto de hombres porque creo que tu eres eso…

- Porque están llenas y no estoy dispuesto a esperar. Y recapacita Steph: somos hermanos. No va a pasar nada. – dijo él ya dejando los bóxers dentro de su bolsa y yéndose desnudo a las duchas con su gel y su champú anti-caída (que solo se ponía por si acaso).

Stephanie le miró dándose cuenta de que tenía razón: no tenía vergüenza ante su marido, no la tendría ante su hermano. Se terminó de desnudar y le siguió colocándose justo en la ducha que quedaba a la espalda de Shane. Abrió el grifo y comenzó a ducharse con la mirada fijo en los azulejos, poco después cerró los ojos. Shane se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca para preguntarle algo a su hermana pero no emitió ningún sonido, aún así, se quedó con la boca abierta.

Para estar "recién" parida, su hermana tenía un cuerpo escultural. Los kilos que tenía demás después de el parte los tenía tan proporcionados que estaba muchísimo más bella así

Steph se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y dejó ante la vista de Shane dos grandes y perfectos senos, redondeados, alzados con elegancia: sin silicona. Shane se sonrojó al notar que se estaba comiendo a su hermana con los ojos y se dio la vuelta lo más aprisa que pudo.

Comenzó a frotarse con la esponja más deprisa cambiando el agua de caliente a fría para que no le pasara nada raro.

Salieron de allí juntos y con normalidad y fueron al hotel. Paul se encontraba esperándoles en recepción con su gran nariz de color rojo. Shane no pudo evitar reírse.

- Oye… No te rías de mi marido. – pidió Stephanie.

- Eso, eso. – dijo Paul ronco, estornudó y se echó el kleenex a la nariz. – Dios menuda gripe que tengo… - murmuró tosiendo

- Me parece que no dormiré contigo, vaya a ser que me pegues el resfriado y luego ninguno de los dos podamos atender a las niñas. – le dijo Stephanie

Paul asintió comprendiéndole.

- Duerme conmigo. – dijo Shane un poco nervioso – Tengo una cama doble para mi solo.

- Me pare… ¡ATCHIS! Bien… - apoyó Paul

- Bien. – dijo Steph y se fue junto a su hermano a la habitación de este.

Ambos se desvistieron y se pusieron el pijama y se metieron en la cama. Steph se abrazó a Shane haciendo que este se pusiera histérico.

Recordó como había visto a su hermana en las duchas, como le había puesto a él y Shane Jr. Despertó. Steph, que aún estaba despierta, movió los brazos intentando agarrar a su hermano mejor pues este estaba pillando kilos y a Steph se le escurría el abrazo.

Bajó una mano y se dio cuenta de que su hermano se había empalmado. Shane comenzó a sudar a mares creyendo que su hermana estaba dormida y rezando para que apartara la mano. Esta aprovechó y se la metió dentro del pantalón para comenzar a masturbarle.

- ¿Pero qué… - empezó Shane – Ams… - gimió olvidándose de lo que le iba a decir a su hermana pues las manos de ellas eran tan rápidas que ya tenía una gran erección palpitando

Steph sonrió, se desnudó de cintura para abajo y le desnudó a él por el mismo sitio. Se sentó en sus rodillas, le puso un condón y se sentó encima mordiéndose los labios para no gemir.

- Sin besar. – advirtió

Shane asintió con nerviosismo y sin creerse lo que estaba pasando cambió de posiciones y comenzó a embestirla. Ambos se mordían los labios para que sus gemidos no atrajeran a nadie. La puerta se abrió con lentitud y apareció una mano con la tarjeta de dicho cuarto.

- Oye Shane, ¿tienes el cargador de…? – dijo la voz de Vince, y al ver la escena que había en la cama: se desmayó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Espero que te haya gustado y que haya sido lo que querías! Si no me conecto no es mi culpa.**


End file.
